starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Combate com sabre de luz
thumb|[[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Conde Dookan engajados em combate com sabre de luz]] Combate com Sabre de Luz foi o método preferido de combate utilizado pelos Jedi e Sith, que foi inicialmente baseado em antigas técnicas de combate com espada. Ao longo dos séculos desde a sua criação desenvolveu-se em sete "clássicos" e inúmeros outros estilos. Foi difícil de dominar por uma série de razões, uma delas é que todo o peso que o sabre de luz tinha estava em seu punho. Foi dito que apenas um indivíduo Sensitivo à Força poderia dominar completamente o combate com sabre de luz. Todos os sete estilos de sabre de luz tradicionais incluíam as mesmas técnicas básicas como antigos estilos de combate com espada, tais como posturas defensivas, golpes acima do ombro, defesas e contra-ataques. O sabre de luz era uma arma muito versátil, devido à sua leveza e capacidade de corte único unidirecional. Poderia ser manejado com uma só mão ou com ambas as mãos. No início da história da arma, quando o Sith eram inúmeros, a arte do duelo de sabre de luz floresceu. Em períodos posteriores, porém, raramente os Jedi enfrentariam um adversário com uma arma capaz de repelir um sabre de luz. thumb|left|250px|Mace Windu e Darth Sidious engajados em combate com sabre de luz Embora a lâmina não tivesse peso, cortes com as duas mãos foram o movimento mais comum. Isso ocorreu porque a inércia era ainda necessária para atravessar objetos sólidos. Objetos sólidos foram repelidos pelo arco da lâmina, até que foram transformados em gás ou plasma. Portanto, a inércia era necessária para neutralizar a força de repulsão inicial. Quanto mais forte o movimento, mais rápido e mais fácil a lâmina cortaria. Se pouca força foi aplicada ao movimento, a força de repulsão do arco da lâmina deixaria cortes rasos. Quando duas lâminas de sabre de luz entravam em contato uma com a outra, as duas forças de repulsão fariam com que as lâminas parecessem sólidas. Se o sabre de luz for derrubado, a lâmina seria retraída automaticamente, assim o usuário não será ferido. Além disso, o campo que fazia a energia do arco se transformar em lâmina causava alguns efeitos giroscópicos. Embora tecnicamente sem peso, a lâmina ainda tinha alguma resistência às mudanças de movimento. Os efeitos giroscópicos leves eram facilmente controlados por um usuário da força treinado, mas pode se tornar problemática para leigos. Os Jedi foram treinados para usar a força como um canal entre o usuário e a arma. Através desta ligação com a Força, a lâmina se tornava uma extensão do seu ser, se movia com o instinto, como se fosse uma parte do corpo. A harmonia Jedi com a Força era responsável pela agilidade quase sobre-humana e reflexo ilustrados na utilização do sabre de luz. Os Sete Estilos de Combate com Sabre de Luz thumb|Três Mestres Jedi usando diferentes estilos de combate com sabre de luz. Cada Jedi escolhia o estilo de combate de sabre de luz que melhor lhe convinha. Por exemplo, o Grande Mestre Yoda usava o estilo Ataru para compensar sua falta de alcance e altura (embora ele dominasse todos os sete estilos clássicos), Mace Windu usava Vaapad para transformar sua escuridão interior em uma arma da luz; a prática de Conde Dookan do estilo Makashi deve-se em primeiro lugar a sua intenção de participar com freqüência em combates de sabre de luz com sabre de luz, e segundo em sua ênfase na classe e elegância, assim como na precisão. Os Jedi aprendiam os elementos de cada estilo, embora alguns já dominassem todos eles. *'Estilo I: Shii-Cho' "Caminho do Sarlacc" ou "Estilo da Determinação" **O estilo I é o mais básico de todos os sete estilos e é aprendida por cada Youngling Jedi. O Shii-Cho inclui os fundamentos elementais de todos os estilos de sabre de luz, incluindo o ataque básico, aparar, zonas de ataque corporal, e exercícios práticos chamados de velocidades. *'Estilo II: Makashi' "Caminho do Ysalamir" ou "Estilo da Contenção" **O estilo II representa o refinamento final do combate sabre de luz com sabre de luz. Os mestres do Makashi desenvolveram ataques únicos, defesas e treinos aplicados contra terem seus sabres pegos ou danificados. *'Estilo III: Soresu' "Caminho do Mynock" ou "Estilo da Resiliência" **O estilo III foi primeiro desenvolvido em resposta ao avanço da tecnologia blaster na galáxia. A ênfase do Soresu em movimentos eficientes e firmes que expõe mínimas áreas de acerto torna-o o mais defensivo e passivo de todos os sete estilos. *'Estilo IV: Ataru' "Caminho do Morcego Falcão" ou "Estilo da Agressão" **O estilo IV é o mais acrobático de todos os estilos e requer que um Jedi domine primeiro as habilidades de Corrida, Salto, e Giro da Força. Incorporando todos os poderes da Força que permitem que um Jedi exceda normas padrões de habilidades físicas, os Jedi podem assemelhar-se a nada menos que uma mancha quando usando este estilo. thumb|Mestre Jedi Yoda foi um mestre de todos os estilos. *'Estilo V: Shien / Djem So' "Caminho do Dragão Krayt" ou "Estilo da Perseverança" **O estilo V também foi criado em resposta ao avanço e frequência do uso do blaster na galáxia. Diferente do estilo Soresu que é estritamente defensivo, o Shien explora a habilidade dum sabre de bloquear tiros de blaster e defleti-los de volta a um oponente numa manobra de contra-ataque. Num duelo, a variação do Djem So deste estilo,que foca a força, seria usada. *'Estilo VI: Niman' "Caminho do Rancor" ou "Estilo da Moderação" **O estilo VI busca equilibrar as ênfases dos estilos I ao V. O Niman permite ao Jedi lutar com harmonia e justiça sem ter de se utilizar de movimentos agressivos e poderosos ou emoções evidentes. *'Estilo VII: Juyo / Vaapad' "Caminho do Vornskr" ou "Estilo da Ferocidade" **O Juyo ao invés de empregar movimentos diretos e vigorosos, mais abertos e cinéticos que o estilo V, mas não tão elaborados como o acrobático estilo Ataru. O Juyo requer maior energia e intensidade além do praticante devido seu foco ser mais amplo e se lançar sobre uma fonte mais profunda de emoção; enquanto que o comportamento exterior do praticante do estilo VII seja de alguém calmo, a pressão interior beira à explosão. Foi considerado o mais perigoso e propenso a cair ao Lado Negro, pois requer uma certa quantidade de prazer em lutar da pessoa que o experimenta. Os sete estilos não eram simplesmente movimentos de uso de espada, eles representavam sete tipos diferentes de filosofia. Além disso, um sabre de luz não era necessário para executar os sete estilos: cada estilo poderia ser aplicado em combate desarmado. Os mestres Jedi Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, e Kit Fisto demostraram tais talentos durante a Batalha de Haruun Kal e a Ameaça Bio-Droid, respectivamente. Outros estilos de combate com sabre de luz Estes estilos não foram considerados uma parte dos sete estilos principais e "clássicos". Alguns foram sistematizados métodos de combate com sabre de luz, enquanto outros foram meramente técnicas ou princípios de combate aplicado ao combate com sabre de luz. Eles eram em sua maioria baseados em outros estilos, com exceção do Estilo "Zero", que enfatizava evitar o conflito sempre que possível. *'Sokan' Um método de combate que focava a superioridade tática ao usar o terreno como vantagem. *'Jar'Kai' Um estilo de combate que focava o uso de duas lâminas em combate. Um sabre era utilizado para defesa e outro para o ataque. thumb|Anakin usando o Jar'Kai. *'Lus-ma' Pouco se conhece sobre este estilo, embora saiba-se que Grievous e seus MagnaGuards recebiam treinamento dele por Dookan. *'Form "Zero"' Uma doutrina Jedi de evitar o conflito a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. *'Dun Möch' Uma técnica Sith de guerra psicológica que utiliza insultos e ataques telecinéticos para distrair e desmoralizar o oponente. *'Combate com Sabre de Luz Telecinético' Usar um sabre de luz com a Força e atacar à distância. *'Trispzest' Um tipo de duelo aéreo, de combate com sabre essencialmente no ar. *'Combate com sabre de luz montado' Combate de uma posição montada, seja numa besta de carga ou um veículo, comumente num modelo de cabine aberta. *'Combate com Sabre de Luz de Duas Lâminas' Um estilo de combate especificamente para o uso de Sabre de Luz de Duas Lâminas. *'Combate com Chicote de Luz' Um estilo de luta concebido especificamente para o uso de chicotes de luz. *'Tràkata' Um estilo de combate que foi projetado para tirar vantagem da capacidade de um sabre de luz para ser rapidamente ativado e desativado. Fontes *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat'' - Star Wars Insider 62 *''Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary, '''Lightsaber Combat' (página 62) *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Hero's Guide Web Enhancement - Lightsaber Forms and the Fallanassi'' http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/sw20030626hero *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Veja também *Estilos da Força Categoria:Combate de Sabres de Luz